List of Ann's spells
This character/place belongs to CalwenAurellen. Do not change without my permission. You are allowed to repair spelling or typographic faults. Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow. Star Gate belongs to Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer. Feel free to create fan art and add it on this page. You need to write your name under the picture. ---- As being fairy of Legends, Ann is able to call various things, event or being from legends, myths or fairytails. Magic Winx Bow of Artemis - makes bow which allows to shoot energy blasts of energy to enemy Armor of Ares - gives her personal armor to protect her Rage of Zeus - create lighting which is able to attack more than one enemy Dispute Apple - throw red apple between enemies and let them wrangle between themself Troy wall - makes huge wall to protect her and her friends Atlas's strength - improve her physical strength Rising Excalibur - give her powerfull sword for fighting Enchantix Pixie Dust - makes her able to produce pixie dust, which has abillity to makes illusions Sleeping Roses - red sleeping roses growth around enemy, their pollen makes enemy sleep Kiss of Life - when is somebody weak, under mind control or in uncounsciousness, her kiss will awake or heal them Hidden name - helps her with dealing with riddles, giving her new ideas Nut Surprise - gives her unique agillity to change her visage Gingerbread shield - makes shield make of gingerbread Forester's blades - throw blades on enemy Enchantix happy end - using Fairy dust, helps her in breaking dark spell or purifying Believix Message from Fairyland:'' "Let your heart enter the land of magic and adventures! It's time to start your new journey!" ''- open human hearts for magic, give people will to change themself or start live again Lighting punch - give her hammer to punch enemy with electricity Odin's fame - empower her magical and physical strength, works only one minute Beautiful Shine - works as healing light or can empower peace Lovely Kiss - makes enemy hypnotized by her Magical trick - makes copies of herself to confuse enemy, her copies has physical form and can fight, but they didn't have any magical powers Baldr's ruin - makes bow made of misletoe to shoot enemy Horn of War - horn makes loud sound that causes enemy fear Justice defense - makes shield to protect her, can be round big of personal small Sophix Heart of Dryad:'' "This is heart of spirits, which protect nature until the end!"'' - this spell is able to makes shield to protect or awake spirits of nature Lovix Frozen heart - bombard enemy with frozen hearts Harmonix Sunshine arrows - sent arrows to enemy Moonlight Beauty - calls a few sea spirits to protect her Sirenix Legend of Sirenix - makes her able to repair things or heal animals Mermaid song - hypnotize enemy Styx wave - makes huge tśunami of purple water, which block enemy's mental consciousness, leave his mind freeze and unable to use, works one minute Neptune's wrath - makes huge wave ot water to attack enemy Trident of Poseidon - gives she trident for fight Beautiful silence - makes her enemy unable to speak, works 5 minutes Nereid's love - makes huge shield Naiad's attack - makes simple ray of water to enemy Mythix Dragon's Breath - sent ray of fire to enemy Guardian Angel - create huge shield make to angelic wings Phoenix Light - special spell used for healing Bloody strike - gives her quick reflexes Trivia * all her spells are inspired by fairytales and mythology: WInx - Greek Mythology (except Excalibur), Enchantix - fairytales, Believix - Norse Mythology, Sophix - Greek Mythology, Lovix - fairytale, Harmonix - twins Artemis and Apollo, Sirenix - water gods and spirits, Beautiful Silence - fairytale, Mythix - magical creatures Category:Spells Category:Gatix